Media content (e.g., music and videos) today is delivered and sold primarily via digital channels. Record stores are of the past. Customers rarely go to a record store, flip through records in their favorite section, or listen to records before buying.
Today's digital market places have replaced the record store experience with long lists of categories, albums, artists, and songs. A disadvantage of these digital market places is that customers must read through long lists and click through numerous webpages to find what they are looking for. Another disadvantage is that it is inefficient for customers to sample the content before buying. Still yet another disadvantage is that the experience is not engaging for the customer.
As such, there is a need for a system for allowing users to more efficiently select and preview content. There is further a need for a system that provides a more immersive and engaging experience for a customer.